In vivo analyte monitoring systems include an in vivo analyte sensor. At least a portion of the sensor is positioned beneath the skin surface of a user to contact bodily fluid to monitor one or more analytes in the fluid over a period of time. This is also referred to as continuous analyte monitoring in that the sensor remains positioned in the user for a continuous period of time.
Analyte sensors may have temperature dependencies and the sensor signals produced by the sensors are may then be affected by temperature changes. An error caused by temperature measurement may lead to an associated error in analyte measurements, such as blood glucose measurements.